


Przestawianie mebli

by Underthewater2016



Series: Oczami dziecka [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Przestawianie mebli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Sam przyglądał się uważnie bratu, który siedział w najlepsze przy stole i zajadał się zrobionymi przez mamę kanapkami, popijając je kawą, której malec nigdy nie miał zamiaru nawet tknąć. Sam nie rozumiał, co jego brat i ojciec widzą w tym napoju. Brzydko pachniał, a w dodatku miał ohydny, gorzkawo-kwaskowy smak.

Pięciolatek przeniósł wzrok na Castiela - chłopaka Deana, który okazał się wcale nie być pedofilem. Brat wytłumaczył mu, że student, bo Cas był dwa lata starszy od Deana i już studiował, miał dziwne zamiłowanie do noszenia prochowca.

Starszy chłopak rozmawiał spokojnie z jego braciszkiem i rodzicami, od czasu do czasu posyłając Deanowi dziwny maślany uśmiech.

Sam zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, trącając łyżką rozmoczone płatki na mleku.

\- Co się dzieje Sammy, dlaczego nie jesz? - Dean uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i przeczesał ręką długie, brązowe kosmyki na głowie malca.

Sam z obrażoną miną odsunął się poza zasięg brata, co zaalarmowało starszego, bo rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Co się stało braciszku? - zapytał Dean z troską w głosie.

Przy stole nagle zrobiło się cicho. Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w pięciolatka z różnym stadium zaniepokojenia i ciekawości.

\- Dean... - malec spuścił wzrok na swoją kolorową miseczkę w żyrafy i zamieszał łyżką w zimnym już mleku. - Czy ty się wyprowadzasz?

\- No co ty - prychnął nastolatek - Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Bo w nocy bardzo mi się chciało siku. I jak wstałem do toalety, to usłyszałem, jak w swoim pokoju przestawiasz meble. No i mówiliście z Castielem coś o dochodzeniu i odlotach.


End file.
